


Dictamen

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Injury, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Some Plot, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: After following the suspect of an investigation, an Omega named Lance discovers himself waking up on an unexpected place.Keith and Lance had been having trouble communicating with each other since the beginning of time and someone has to make a stand against rules and social standards.





	Dictamen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @spacehunk and is inspired by Shakespeare's sonnet 17  
> I really hope you like my interpretation of the poem although is kind of the opposite of what Shakespeare meant at the end.  
> Hopefully, this isn't the worst thing you have read.

He needs to keep laying down on the bed for today.

Maybe just a little while longer, only for one more minute and then he would be as good as new.

A lot of things has been happening on the streets of Altea and there's always a new case waiting to get solved. Lance hasn't been sick for a while and he hates not being able to do his work, especially now that things are finally getting interesting at the department of vigilance which is now taking him seriously for once.

He doesn't need to worry much about not attending the office, he has proved long ago that he deserves his post, that he can do the job better than anyone even from the distance, and with Shiro about to become the next director of the department of security, everything seems to be going just fine, Lance just needs to find his evidence.

 

Noticing that he isn't feeling as cold as earlier, getting up begins to appear like a viable option to the tired man, but it is one he is too reluctant to take. The fever is still there along with a firm pain from one of his arms, but Lance is not entirely sure from which one the pain comes.

What matters now is that his body is starting to cooperate, that it’s responding to the treatment, slowly but surely; Lance has been taking medication regularly to control an hormone disorder, which means that he hasn't been taking his suppressants, and that’s leading now to having him stuck on this bed with a fever slowly fading.

The heat to Omegas goes for around four days instead of just one as it happens with Alfas and Lance knows he has about two days remaining until the ending of his cycle, or maybe one if he's lucky; what Lance resents the most about the whole situation is having to address the fact that this wouldn’t be happening if only he was normal. But is not his fault in any way, his body simply doesn't work as it should, and having to deal with society and the dumb idea that ‘physiology is one of the most important aspects in life’ has been hard enough.

Before his vision darted away from the ceiling to examine the room in detail, he took an unnecessary moment to meditate about how he got home last night, only to realize that he wasn’t at home at all. He should have hit his head or something while he ran away from the crime scene.

From the bright side, he hadn't been caught but he was still on someone else's house which was nearly as bad taking into account his current state.

As he sat on the bed he noticed that he was also not wearing his own clothes anymore, he had some random sweatpants and a shirt that smelled like something warm and familiar. Then, he remembered complaining about having to wear those clothes, and there was only one person that would make Lance complain about something so absurd when he was about to faint for the exertion of running away from a maniac with a weapon, half sick and covered in blood from an unidentified wound on his arm.

Lance's vision shifted toward the door as it cracked open and Keith's head popped into the room.

"Oh, you're awake," Keith said, entering the room with a glass of water as if this were an entirely normal thing to do around three am.

Lance was too confused to deal with him right now so he said nothing in response. He attempted to get up, but the movement seemed to be too fast because he got dizzy as soon as he got out of the bed, stumbling back onto it.

Keith didn't laugh but he was smiling slightly.

"Take it easy." He said, and Lance let out a breath when Keith offered him the glass of water which he reluctantly took. Keith continued talking as Lance drank the liquid gratefully, "So, I talked with Shiro and he was…already aware Of the situation."

 "This is not a situation," Lance told him.

"Yeah, except that it is since you decided to take the case all by yourself," Keith replied.

"How did I even got here?" Lance asked putting the half-emptied glass onto the nightstand, rubbing his temple with his right arm and noticing the Sting of pain while doing so.

"You just knocked the door," Keith said.

Lance shook his head, "I mean, why am I still here? I thought you said that you would kick my ass if I dared to do this alone and now you just let me borrow your bed and clothes?"

"Well," Keith muffled. "For some reason, you did call Shiro this time as I told you and Hunk told me what you were planning to do and then I saw you and…are you…you're still…" 

_The heat._

Lance froze with the realization but he asked to confirm, although he already knew the answer "Why am I wearing your clothes?"

keith responded after a bit. Lance's face was already red by the time he started talking "Don’t worry, nothing happened. You were kind of a mess and I…let you take a shower." thinking of it made Lance fell like combusting because what Keith meant was that Lance wasn't even able to hold himself upright and he had to help him.

Lance wasn't shy about showing his body and despite that, at that moment he had felt dangerously exposed in a way he had never felt before, as it was the first time he had taken his clothes in front of someone. He didn't know the reason, it was just Keith after all and Lance didn't have to be embarrassed about anything in front of him.

 _Keith would never do anything without asking._ Lance reminded himself.

With Lance lost at his thoughts, this bizarre situation just escalated a bit more with Keith saying "You know I'm glad to have you here, so don't make that face. You should go see a doctor." His voice was gentle, and Lance regained sense and awareness of his presence, sitting beside him on the bed.

"what." Was all Lance managed to say as his tongue heaved, feeling a little bit numb. Lance asked himself if Keith had actually said that he was glad to be with him or if it was all a hallucination from the fever. But it should be real since Lance was felling back to normal.

"Is good that you have such trust over Miss Holt but she is not getting back until Monday and if the fever gets worse or something happens to you I would not be able to do anything, you should go see another Doctor."

Lance stared at the floor.

"Do you understand?" Keith asked with a hint concern sliding through his mouth along the words, and if lance noticed, he didn't show any sign of it.

"Well," Lance resolved "I need to ask lotor a few things about the last time he saw Allura-"

"Stop" Keith quickly interrupted. "This is not about work." And he said it as if it really meant something…as if he cared not only about the mission.

"Why are you suddenly acting as if you care about what happens to me?" Lance asked, and an uncomfortable silence settled in between them.

As an Omega, society requires you to show your value and worth.

Keith showing concern didn't make any sense, because Keith has always seen Lance as another pain in the ass, as just another dumb Omega. Or that’s what Lance believed because he was unaware of a lot of things.

Keith knew all that Lance had done to get his job and his later promotion, Keith knew how important it was for him to show everyone that he could figure out what happened to Allura. But it was too dangerous and Keith just couldn't let Lance do it, at least not all alone.

"Because I do," Keith said with a sigh. "And I know that you are more than qualified to be on this post and solve the case but you should know by now that your health is not the cost to succeed." Keith's voice echoed in the room, charged with intent.

He just wanted to tell Lance how much he meant, but this was all Keith could do for him at the moment because neither of them was ready to afront the consequences of their acts or to change the terms of an already settled truce.

 

Keith had noticed that something was off the moment he saw Lance report a week ago, the papers over his desk were nearly in blank. Lance had a talent finding evidence at the most unusual places and yet he presented that.

Maybe it was because Shiro had said it was pointless to keep looking, but Lance insisted; And just a couple of hours after that, Lance had appeared at Keith’s front door covered up in dirt and bleeding from one shoulder.

Keith knew something was wrong with Lance, but something must have been wrong Keith also because it wasn't the iron scent that caught his attention.

Keith always has been fascinated by Lance scent, it was soft, almost too soft and it was pleasant as the breeze of summer. Keith had expected to smell fear irradiating from Lance, but there was only determination and underneath all the other layers, there was something hidden that tickled Keith's nose. He had always mistaken Lance’s scent by the one from a Beta, only to realize that in front of him, sweating and breathing heavily an Omega was standing.

 _No,_ Keith had realized; _it’s just Lance_.

 

Right now as they sat on Keith’s room there’s a change on Lance’s scent and Keith knows is not because of the heat or proximity between them on the bed. Keith wants to believe is because Lance feels safe here, that his words had somehow relieved Lance, but Keith needs to ask him.

"Do you know why you came here?"

Lance was really stubborn but also strong and intelligent, and yet he was oblivious about some important things, as the effect he had always caused over Keith with less than an action.

"Are you upset?" Lance asked him, shifting on the bed.

 "I'm going to admit it," Keith answered. "Your ability to always do the opposite as your told really amazes me, but I can't be mad at you."

"But you should," lance heaved with a sigh.

"I should, yes," he murmured.

Not a single part of them was touching but Keith could feel the warm of Lance's body and there was a slight tremor in Lance's shoulders, Keith only wanted to make him feel better, Keith wanted to reach to him, to touch his skin, to protect him.

“You really don’t have to worry about me,” Lance said as he smoothed a hand over the bandage on his right arm absently.

 _And yet you came here to me_ , Keith didn’t say.

“It was worse than what I had imagined,” Lance said turning his face towards Keith and something whirled over into Lance's stomach when their eyes meet, maybe he was about to throw up again or maybe he just felt defenceless under Keith’s glance, who knows.

“What do you mean?” Keith muttered as Lance reached for his hand, searching something in his eyes.

The skin was cold against Lance's own, and it was softer than he had expected it to be, and he had, in fact, imagined before how such contact would feel and even if he tried to deny that fact, it would still be true.

Keith didn't seem to be particularly bothered by his touch or the proximity between them, but he seemed to be troubled by something.

“I just thought it was the right thing to do, you know,” Lance muttered. “Sometimes you just have to follow your instincts, regardless of how unfortunate they might become.”

Keith has always been more rational than lance, and Keith knew him enough to assure himself that if they did this, they were both going to regret it. But nothing would make it less frustrating, so he did it anyway.

He leaned forward at the same time as Lance did, and everything seemed to fall into place with the gentle brush of Lance’s lips against his.

Keith’s lips parted as they both moved slowly, and he felt the steady breathing of Lance as he tilted his head and pressed further into his mouth. Is was a good Kiss, Keith thought but the moment ended abruptly, letting him wishing for more.

“Sorry,” Lance said in a blurt, turning his face to the side with an evident red blush over his cheeks. Lance covered a hand over his mouth as Keith said “Is alright,” His own hands had traveled to hold Lance by the shoulders at some point without him noticing, but Lance didn’t try to push him away.

Keith just _wants_ to be right for Lance.

 

“You just have to say it,” Keith whispered.

Lance remained silent and Keith let out a long breath.

“I like you,” Keith said and Lance bit his lip when it trembled, lowering his head.

“Sometimes I can’t stop thinking about you, and is so wrong,” Lance said weakly after a beat. “You know that I’m not a Beta, d-do you think this could actually work?”

“I wouldn’t be doing it otherwise” Keith admitted.

“But you know this isn’t-,” Lance muttered, getting interrupted by Keith.

“Lance, you being an Omega doesn’t change anything. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about this,”

Lance seemed surprised. “So, you really like me?”

“Almost since I knew you,” Keith admitted, because, from all people, Lance had decided to go directly to him, another Omega. And if Lance didn’t feel the same way about him, it wouldn’t matter, because at least he would have his trust, Lance had chosen Keith because he felt safe around him.

Lance was a little shocked with the new information, he had always believed that Keith hated him because at work he would just make every task a little more difficult for him.

 “You really should go see a doctor, I can take you,” Keith offered.

“You really don’t have to take care of me,” Lance muttered.

There has always been something different in the way Lance looked and felt about Keith. He never dared to say something since they were both Omegas, and being friends with Keith would have made denying those feelings a little more difficult, so he never tried to understand him.

His body also had a hard time noticing the fact that Lance himself was an Omega, that’s why he had to take that weird treatment created by Katie Holt. He often was seen as a Beta, and people always believe what they want, so he left it like that. It was easier than admitting; I was born defective, I can’t control my body, I’m an Omega and I’m broken.

With Keith, everything seemed natural as breathing, but there’s no place or name for the bond between two Omegas.

Lance wants to believe that there’s a name for the feelings he has for Keith.

And a lot of things had been happening on the streets of Altea recently, the galras started to invest in different kinds of businesses lately, the heir of a Company disappeared, and Lance got injured looking for answers, but he decided to stop thinking about all that for a moment, he decided to let go and follow his impulses.

He Kissed Keith again, and there’s a hazy feeling crawling from inside his chest that somehow makes him feel steady. There’s just Keith and himself in the room, Lance doesn’t have to be embarrassed about anything with him, yet he kisses Keith as if it were his first time kissing someone.

Keith felt a Little smile forming at Lance's lips over his mouth and he couldn’t help but smile along, and maybe there’s hope for a new something in between them, in between the whispers and the rustle of his hand travelling under his shirt.

Lance didn’t say what he really felt for him, but Keith knew he needed time for the thought to settle into his mind. They could be together if he wanted.

A lot of things had been happening on the streets of Altea, during the day Lance let Keith took him to the doctor, Katie Holt and her family didn’t return to the city after a while and Allura didn’t appear, life continued and Lance kept looking for answers alongside Keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I tried to address the “Procreation” aspect but they kind of stay together...  
> Well, I actually had this idea of writing about two omegas long ago, and maybe this doesn't make too much sense, and I would really like to make a whole multi-chapter fic from this.


End file.
